Freak Street
by Boo101lol
Summary: Scar, Hood, Nuts, Psycho, and little Angel. are 5 street kids who don't fit in anywhere. Recently found by auror Remus Lupin the 5 kids find them selfs thrown into new families. They are now off to Hogwarts where they find they are not the only ones who don't fit in. Now there is a 5th Hogwarts house, the teachers cant get in, and the students are in the walls, what will be next!
1. The party

Chapter 1

The Party

The loud music was playing and the drinks had been spiked. It was an amazing party so far. Scar sat on the couch watching. He was 10 or 11, he wasn't really sure how old he was, as he didn't know when his birthday was. Angel was sitting beside him. She had her head in his lap, pretending to sleep as he played with her hair mindlessly.

They were listening to some of the older kids talk so that they could get some information on what was happening on the streets lately. Scar had not taken one sip of alcohol all night and was watching the others start to do or say more things they wouldn't with a clear mind. He began to feel happy he hadn't drunk anything. The twins, Nuts, and Psycho, where off to one side scamming money out of people with their magic tricks. And Hood could be found out in the back with some girls.

"I heard he got caught by the cops. They put him back into an orphanage out in the middle of nowhere." One of the boys said. Scar was glad he had never lived in an orphanage and he began to get lost in his thoughts once more.

He had been living with his Aunt and Uncle when one day on his way home from school his cousin and his friends attacked him. That was when Hood found him. Hood had run away from an orphanage and was living with Nuts and Psycho under a bridge. Hood took him back with him and helped him heal all his broken bones. It was just the four boys for a long time.

Only last winter did they find Angel. She had been left in a forest. She had climbed a tree trying to make sure no one found her, but when the boys had ran to the woods and climbed a tree close to her's, they found her crying. Scar was sure she was an angel, the way the tears had fallen so beautifully, no human could cry so beautifully. When they saw her smile for the first time they knew she was an angel.

Angel jumped up and put her arms around Scar. "Scar, they are coming. We need to go"

Scar looked at Angel. "What do you mean? Who is coming?"

Angel looked to see no one was paying attention. "The police."

Scar jumped up, Angel in his arms as he ran over to Nuts and Psycho. Putting his head close to one of their ears, he whispered, "The cops are coming." Both Nuts and Psycho looked at one another and told everyone the fun was over and they needed to go, Scar was already gone to find Hood. Angel squirmed out of his arms and ran to Hood. Whispering in his ear, he stood and said a quick goodbye to the girls sitting with him. And with that, the five of them left. Once they where a little over a block away, they heard the sirens going off, indicating that the cops had indeed come and crashed the party.


	2. The man in the elevator

Chapter 2

The Man in the Elevator

They walked quietly through the streets of London until they found a small hotel they could stay at. It was nothing special and seemed low key. It was too late for them to try and go all the way back to their hideout tonight and if any of the kids at the party told the cops where their hideout was, they couldn't be there and get caught.

Hood, still holding Angel, walked up to the front desk to get a room while Scar, Nuts, and Psycho watched to make certain that no one was watching them. Hood smiled at the man. "Hello, sir. Me and my sister would like a room please."

The man looked over at the teen and child. He didn't know how to feel about them. What were two young kids doing out in the middle of the night without their mom and dad? And getting a hotel room? Only one thing came to mind, running away. Not that the man minded, it wasn't his job to care "It will cost 50$ for the night. How will you be paying?" Hood looked down at Angel and sighed. Angel took off the hood of her sweater, it was far too big for her and meant for a boy.

Scar then walked over to join them certain no one was watching and knowing where the cameras where. He put his hand out in front of him, holding a 5$ bill. "This will be enough sir."

The man looked into the boy's eyes. What was this kid? Stupid? He said 50, not 5. But as soon as he met Scar's eyes, Scar knew he had him. He entered the man's mind and said, "This is enough. You will now give us a room with two beds and then you will offer us food on the house for being such good children."

The man smiled at him happily took the money and said, "Here is the key to your room. It is on the second level. I will send some food up. On the house for such well behaved children."

Nuts and Psycho watch from the side, certain that no one had been paying attention to the five children. They also joined their siblings up to the room. But someone had been watching the encounter and as a trained Auror he knew that they where street children who practiced in street magic.

He jumped out of his chair by the window and followed the children into the elevator. Once in the elevator, he could see the children up close. There were five of them, four boys and a little girl.

The oldest boy was holding the little girl, he looked strong and muscular. He had short hair, almost completely buzzed off, with grey eyes that looked as if they had seen too much.

The little girl was very small could be no older than 4 or 5. She had blond hair with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He could only tell she was a girl because off her hair and face. She was dirty, yet at the same time, so beautiful there was no other way to describe her.

Next where two boys who looked the exact same. They had red, messy hair that came to about their shoulders. They were both tall and even though they looked as if they had not had anything good ever happen in their lives, they both had big smiles on their faces like they could hear each other's thoughts, and they were having a conversation.

The last was a small boy, no older than 8. His hair had been spiked up but at the same time looked rather messy. This boy looked the worst of them all. He had scars all down his face and he could see some on his arms. Of all the scars, the one most noticeable were the one on his forehead it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

All five children looked like they had never had a mother to care for them.

The young boy covered with scars looked up at the man as if to ask 'Yes?' The man decided he needed to say something. "Hello" The boy looked away and the twins (at least he is pretty sure they are twins) moved to stand on either side of the small boy.

One twin looked over at the man and said, "Mother said not to talk to strangers." Well, the man didn't expect that. The elevator door opened and the children quickly moved out and down the hall to find their room the man walked down the hall casually watching what room the children would go into. Lucky for him their room was right next to his.

Upon entering the room, Hood put Angel down onto one of the beds and began to look around, closing the windows. The other three boys were already sitting on the other bed waiting for him. As soon as he sat at the head of the bed he began to speak. "I didn't like that man in the elevate. Scar when you looked at him where you able to see anything?"

Scar shook his head in the negative. "No, but I could feel him trying to look in mine. That's why I looked away so quickly."

Hood was nervous now. "You think he is like you?"

Scar looked to Nuts and Psycho at the same time they answered, "Yes."

Hood was now very scared. What if they tried to take them away from each other. "He was acting like a cop. And now you think he is like you. A cop that can do magic this is not good." The boys talked about the men for a little longer and then decided it would be nothing and moved on the talking about the upcoming day and what they would do.


	3. who are these children?

Chapter 3

Who are these children?

Upon entering the room, the man put spells on the wall that separated him from the room the children were in. He could now see and hear everything going on in their room.

He watched as the oldest laid girl down on one of the beds and closed the windows. The boys all sat on the other bed. The oldest referred to the youngest boy as Scar. What an odd name. Scar seemed to be able to read people's minds and could tell that he himself had been trying to get into his mind. They all seemed to be worried he was a muggle cop. The children began to talk about many things after that. A party they had been at, the money they made, and what their plans where for tomorrow.

In the time that he watched them, he learned that the twins where named Nuts and Psycho, and they were indeed twins. The oldest and leader was named Hood and he didn't have magic. The little girl was named Angel. She fell asleep soon after they had gotten to the room, so he heard little about her. He also learned that none of the children where picky eaters. When the food came up, they ate it quickly, but saved some for breakfast the next day and had set some aside for Angel.

The children's plan for the next day was to eat, shower, and leave as fast as possible. Leaving at 9 am at the latest. The man was amazed to see how grown up and reasonable these young children where. The man watched as the boys all got ready for bed.

Many of the things they said had been shocking to the man, but nothing was quite as shocking as when he saw them getting changed. They all had a tattoo on their upper arms. It was a band of black with blue words. From what he could see, it said 'Freak Street' in a standard font. He could also now see why Scar was called 'Scar'. He had scars all over his upper body with words carved into his skin in some places. The man was disgusted to see how these children had been treated. He watched as they climbed into bed, the twins climbing in on either side of Angel with Hood and Scar in the other bed.

The man stood up. Walking over to the fireplace, he pulled out a handful of floo powder, he needed to get these children into a better home. Putting his head into the fireplace he yelled, "Hogwarts headmaster's office." Upon putting his head in he could see Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk writing something down. "Professor, I need you to come through. I have something you need to see."

Albus looked up upon hearing his name. "What could be so urgent for you to call me in the middle of the night Remus?"

Remus only shakes his head. "Come."

Albus walked over to the fireplace and stepped through into a Hotel room. Albus looked around. Noticing he could see the next room over, he walked over to the wall. "You called me to show me sleeping, children?"

Remus walked over and sat down on the chair facing the wall. "Professor, these are no ordinary children." Albus conjured a chair and sat down beside him. Remus looking at the children and began to explain. "The two in that bed are Hood and Scar. In the other is Angel, she's in the middle, with Nuts and Psycho on either side, not that I can tell them apart. All the boys have tattoos on their arm that says 'Freak Street'. They were talking about money and running from the cops. We need to help them, Professor."

Aldus looked sadly at the children. "We will contact the muggle child services and get them to come take them away."

Remus shook his head. "No Professor, they have magic. I bet they are only on the streets because of their magic. We need to get them to stay with a magical family."

Albus nodded in agreement. "I will get everything arranged tomorrow."

Albus went to stand but Remus put his hand on the man's arm. "The children plan to leave tomorrow at 9 am at the latest. we need everything to be ready before then."


	4. where will they go?

Chapter 4

Where will they go?

Daylight was just breaking, it was about 4am. The Ministry of Magic was practically empty. Albus walked up to the minister's office. He knew he would be there, he had been sleeping there with the resent problem of the escaped dragons. The ministry workers were all spending more time here, trying to cover it up. Albus knocked on the door. "Come in," came the reply from it's occupant.

Albus walked in, surprised to see the room had quite a few people inside, including the Black brothers, Sirius and Regulus, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother, Rabastan Lestrange. They were all sitting in front of the minister's desk. Albus nodded to each of the dark wizards. Albus was not pleased to see them in the room and directed his attention on Minister Fudge. "Good morning Minister. I have some urgent matters I need to discuss with you… in private."

The minister smiled and looked around the room. "Its alright Albus. I'm sure it is something you can say to everyone here in this room." Albus was not a dumb man, he knew it would take too long to convince the minister to get them to leave… and he was running out of time. Who knew how long the children would stay put.

Albus smiled and began to explain the dilemma. "Remus Lupin was out getting some information on the dragons when he contacted me. He has found some magical children who appear to have lived on the streets for a long period of time. We need to find a place for them to stay until they can attend school."

Bellatrix scoffed. "This is why we should take magical children away for the muggle world as soon as they show any sign of magic. Magical children living on the street its disgusting and distressful."

The minister nodded in understanding. "Yes. We need to find a place for the children. I am assuming they have run away from all the love and care a muggle family can give them. We need to find a place for them to stay in the wizarding world. How old are the children?"

Albus carefully kept an eye on the room, noting the interest showing on most of the faces of the rom's occupants. "There are 5 children. The youngest is a little girl no older then 5. The next youngest is a boy no older then 8. There are twins around 12 or 13. Then the oldest is around 16 years old."

Regulus was the next to interrupt. "What are their names?"

Albus smiled, noting the man's sincerity, but it did not reach his eyes, clearly he was sad. "The names they call each other by are; Hood, Nuts and Psycho, and Scar for the boys. And Angle is the little girl. Their names seem to describe who they are." There was a long moment of silence thinking about what they had just heard.

Lucius was the first to speak. "Where are the children now?"

Albus looked up from the floor. "Right now they are staying at a hotel. We have not approached them yet. The problem is time they are planning to depart. And the latest they will be leaving at is 9 o'clock this morning."

Fudge looked up at the cloak on the wall. "Its 5am now. We have about 4 hours to get everything figured out. Where should we send them?"

Albus was about to answer, only to have Lucius cut him off. "We should keep the children together. I would be more then happy to take the girl."

Bellatrix put her hand on her husband's arm. "We could take one of them."

Rabastan replied saying, "You and my brother could take one of the twins. I will the other. That way they would be neighbors."

The black brothers looked to one another. "We could take one of them, but not 2."

The minister smiled and nodded at the volunteers. "All good families. Where will we send the last child?"

Albus couldn't have all the children go to dark families. "We could send the last child to live with the Weasley family." The minister nodded in agreement. "Its settled then. I'll put a group together to have the children brought here the ministry where they will meet their new family's."


	5. taken

Chapter 5

Taken

Hood woke up early, hoping to get in the shower first. It was already 6am. They had slept in. They would need to move quickly. He woke the others, telling them to eat as he jumped into the shower. They all moved quickly, packing left over food, rearranging things, stealing things they could steal. Nuts-or was it Psycho-bathed Angel.

Now, all looking clean, it was only 8am and they where ready to leave. They would be splitting up. Nuts would go with Angel, Psycho would go with Scar, and Hood would go alone. Meeting again at their hide out. If they discovered that it had been compromised, they would go to the big water fountain where they did a lot of their stealing.

Hood was just about to leave the room when someone knocked on the door. They all stopped moving and looked at the door. Someone on the other side yelled, "We know you are in there. We are not here to hurt you. We are here to help."

Hood looked back at his siblings. He quietly told them, "I'm going to open the door. Run as fast as you can. It's our only chance."

Nuts put Angel on his back. The other boys all got ready to fight their way out. Scar took out his knives, one in both hands. Psycho moved behind Nuts to help protect Angel. Hood nodded as the man yelled again. "Open the door."

And that's what Hood did, but before the children could even try to get out, the men came in. Before the children knew what happened one man had Hood up against one of the walls, unable to move. Scar was in the arms of one of the men with both of his knives on the floor. Nuts and Psycho where both siting on the beds with a stick in their faces. They didn't know what it was but they both knew it could hurt them.

Angel was being held by a young woman. Angel was screaming, "No, no, no! Not my brothers! Let me go! Let me go!" She cried and was hitting the women with both of her hands. She seemed to be the only one still putting up a fight.

The man holding Hood yelled over the crying. "Ok, let's get them out of here and to their new homes." They led them over the fireplace. Throwing the floo powder in, he said, "Ministry of Magic." One by one they all went through.

They where now in a large room. They spotted the man from the elevator the night before in the room, talking to two men. One of the men was wearing a nice, expensive suit. The other wearing something that looked like a long, purple-blue dress. The man in the suit was the first to address them. "It's good to see they hadn't left yet. Now, you five will be put into homes where you will be taken care of…" He was going to say more only to have Hood cut him off.

"You're going to separate us aren't you!" He was yelling and trying hard to keep tears from falling down his face. He was their leader. He needed to be strong.

The man looked at him, not pleased about being interrupted. "Yes, you will be separated. Nuts and Psycho will be going to the Lestrange brothers. Scar will be going to the Black brothers. Angel to the Malfoy family. And Hood, you will be placed with the Weasley family. They should be here soon."

A door to the side opened. A tall man walked in with a woman. They both had blonde hair and had an air around them that demanded respect. The man in the suit began to speak again. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy walked right up to Angel. "She is so sweet. I've always wanted a little girl. Draco will be so happy to have a sister!" Angel stared at the woman. Was this woman going to take care of her? Mrs. Malfoy picked Angel up in her arms and looked around at the boys. "Don't worry, I'll make curtain you see her often. I'll take good care of her." She happily walked away with the now calmed Angel. Mr. Malfoy joyed them after saying something to the three men. And with that, Angel was gone.

The men had released the boy's from their restraining holds and where now only watching them. The boys didn't talk, they only looked at one another desperately wanting a way out. Scar had silent tears running down his face, his beautiful little sister was gone.

The door open again this time two men walked in. One had black hair that went down to his shoulders. The other also had black hair, but his was slightly shorter. The man in the suit spoke up. "Gentlemen, good to see you both again."

The men both gave him smiles. "Yes, it is Minister."

The younger one walked up to the boys. "Are you Scar?" Scar looked up and nodded yes the man smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you will see them again. You can call me Regulus and him, Sirius." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb while the man with the shoulder length hair smiled at the boy. And with that said the two brothers directed him out of the room. Scar looked back to his own brothers as the door closed behind him.

Not long after three more people came in, two men and a woman. The men walked over to the three men in charge and talked for a moment about the children and other business. The women went to the twins smiling. "My name is Bellatrix Lestrange. My husband Rodolphus Lestrange. And Rabastan Lestrange, my brother in law." She turned and pointed out the two men she had arrived with. "One of you will come with me and my husband. The other will go with Rabastan." The twins looked at one another, horrified to hear this. They had never been apart longer then a few hours. Bellatrix noticed this immediately. "Don't worry. You will most likely have a room in both houses and be going back and forth all the time. We live on the same property. It only takes about 5 minutes to walk between the houses." They both smiled at this, they would still be close to one another. with that, they said goodbye to Hood and left with their new gradians.

Hood waited until another couple came in through the floo. They quickly whisked him away after introducing themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Giving no promises of seeing his brothers or sister any time soon.


	6. angels new home

Chapter 7

Angel's new home

The nice women carried her into a big house. It was white and bright, could it be heaven perhaps? Angel was put down on the ground and she began to walk around. She was mesmerized by the high ceilings, they made her feel very small. As she was staring up at a large picture, she recognized who was in the picture. Side by side were the two people who brought her here and in front of them was a boy with blonde hair that was slicked back. She could hear someone running down the stairs.

"Mother, Father how did your meeting go?" Angel turned to see the boy from the picture standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked to be about Scar's age. Scar was nice, so this boy must be too. She ran over to the stairs and put her arms around his legs.

"Scar." She knew it was not him, but maybe he would be like Scar. The boy looked down at her, his mother had a camera out already, taking a picture of her two children.

Lucius spoke first. "Draco, this is Angel. She is going to be your new sister." Draco nodded in understanding and instantly became attached to her. He already wanted to know everything about her and more than anything, he wanted to protect her.

"Father, why did she call me 'Scar'?"

Lucius smiled. "That is one of her brother's names. You must remind her of him."

Narcissa looked at her husband in confusion. "How is that possible? They don't look anything alike."

Lucius shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Draco picked up his new baby sister and brought her into the playroom, leaving his parents in the hall. "Do you want me to read you a book?"

Angel didn't know what that meant, but it must be something nice. "Yes."

Draco pulled out his favorite book from when he was a child and sat on a beanbag to read to her. They spent the rest of the night like that until dinner and even then she refused to sit alone and stayed in Draco's lap.

At bed time Draco brought her into her new room, it was beside his. As he put her in the bed he told her she should come find him if she needed to. As soon as he left the room and climbed into his own bed with a book she ran in and jumped up onto his bed smiling. "Read to me Dray." Draco smiled and began to read out loud. She soon fell asleep and he followed her example.

Narcissa was glad to see her two children where so close already. Upon seeing them asleep, she took one last picture before leaving them to sleep.


	7. Nuts and Psycho's new home

Chapter 8

Nuts and Psycho's new home

The twins followed, both smiling at one another. Many people guessed that they could read each other's minds, and in all reality it was indeed true, they could. They were brought into a large garden. On one end was a large house and the other end there was another house, slightly smaller, but still large. Bellatrix put an arm around both boys. "Welcome to your new home. Over there is where Nuts will live and Psycho you will come and live with me and my husband over in the big house."

The twins where excited to start exploring to see what they could find. Rabastan smiled. "Now, the two of you can do whatever you would like around here. We just ask that you don't go into the woods or beyond the fence. We also ask that you are both in your house by night fall. Sometimes we will have guests here and we ask that you do not interrupt us when we do."

The Twins both nodded. 'we can go anywhere we want practically. this is going to be so much fun.' Psycho thought.

Nuts chuckled. 'Yes, and we will not have to worry. As we are now cousins, we will be able to see each other all the time…. What do you think we should be calling them?'

Psycho thought about it for a moment. 'I'm not sure. Let's ask them.'

Rodolphus was the one to interrupt their little conversation. "There is one place you can not go, the basement of the main house. Also anything you see or hear happen in the house, you must not tell anyone. Is that understood?"

The twins liked finding things out, they where always curious to know more, but this was too good to be true and decided they would not want to screw it up. "We understand-" Nuts began speaking.

"-but-" Psycho continued on before his brother spoke up. Starting their usual speech pattern of finishing each other's sentences.

"-we have-"

"-a question-"

"-for you."

"What would-"

"-you like-"

"-us to-"

"-call you?"

As they finished each others sentences and ended together, Bellatrix laughed happily. "You can call us…" She stop talking as she realized she didn't know what they should be called.

Rodolphus gladly jumped in for her. "You may call us mom and dad."

Rabastan didn't know what to do, they would not split the twins up but one of them was his. "You may also call me dad but why don't we use another name for dad like… papa."

The twins smiled at the idea, they couldn't remember ever being able to call someone their mom and dad, but now they had a mom, a dad, and a papa. They had a real family now. The twins hugged Bellatrix. Smiling broadly, in unison they said, "Thank you."

Bellatrix was glad to now have a son and nephew. She had been told she would never have children. She smiled, about to cry tears of joy she said, "Well, run along you two. I'm certain you want to explore. You both have a bed in both houses, sharing a room. Now go, run along and find it."

The twins where about to run off to the smaller house when they turned around. "When will-"

"-we see-"

"-our brothers-"

"-and sister again?"

Rodolphus smiled. "Tomorrow. We will be going shopping, all of us." And with that, the twins were off, not seen again except for by the House-elve's who gave them lunch and dinner. The Twins both slept in the big house that night, glade to still be together and to have a family at last.


	8. Scars new home

Chapter 6

Scars new home

Scar was brought into a large home. The two men stood on ether side of him.

Sirius spoke first. "Why don't you come talk to us for a little bit? Then we will show you around the place."

Scar nodded his agreement. The last time he lived in a home he was only about 2 years old and he was never aloud to speak. Would it be like that here? He had never been away from his brothers before.

They sat him down on the couch and the two men looked at one another. "Well… Scar… how old are you?"

Scar looked from one to the other. "I'm 10 or 11… I think." The two men looked at him in shock. They where expecting him to say 7 or 8, he was vary small for his age.

"Ok and what is your name?" Scar was now vary confused. They had already called him his name. Why where they asking.

"My name is Scar."

Regulus chuckled. "Scar must be your nick name. Like Sirius, he also goes by Padfoot. What we want to know is what is your legal name, so we can call you that. We can't call you Scar." Scar didn't know what to say, so he chose to stay quiet.

The brothers both waited for an answer, but Sirius began to lose his patience. "Ok. Well, we are not calling you 'Scar', so you need to tell us your name. Or we will name you."

"But Scar is my name!"

"Well you can't go by that. Its not a proper name"

"But its my name!" Scar shouted, his temper rising. "Who are you to say what a name is or is not. I have been going by Scar for as long as I can remember. Its what Hood named me."

Regulus decided now would be a good time to jump in, before things got worse. "Okay, let's not let thing get out of hand. Sirius, can't you try acting like an adult? Scar you need a proper name." He held his hand up to stop the boy from protesting. "I understand, that is what your brother's call you. Why don't we leave that name for only your brothers to call you? And we will call you something else. If you don't like that idea, we can call you Scar."

Scar now looked much more relaxed at this idea, but he still didn't want to change his name. "I would like it if you called me Scar. Maybe we could change my name later." Sirius and Regulus both nodded, deciding this was a good idea.

Regulus decided it was a good idea to ask some more questions to learn about the boy. "Well Scar, how long have you been able to do magic? And your siblings how long have you all been together?"

Scar didn't want to tell them about himself, his street life was his and he didn't trust adults. But not wanting to make them mad, and it seemed Sirius had already lost his patients with him, he decided to answer. "I've been doing magic for as long as I can remember. I was about two when Hood found me and I could already do some magic. Nuts and Psyhco taught me how to do more. Me and my brothers have been together ever since they found me, but Angel only came to us last winter."

Realizing that the boy didn't want to tell them anything more, Scar was starting to curl in on himself, the brothers hoped he would tell them more when he was ready. Sirius decided it was time for a topic change. "Well Scar, as you can see it is just the three of us who live here. You will live here during the summer, but during the school year you will be sent to a boarding school. While you are here you are expected to listen to what we say and do as you are told. We will have some rules and when you break them their will be a punishment. Is that understood?"

Scar nodded in understanding as Regulus spoke up to add more rules. "When you are at school you are expected to attend class and do your best. An education is very important. That is one of our rules. You are also not allowed to steal from us or anyone else. We were also told about your little thing with knives, that will also not be acceptable. If you would like we can hire someone to come teach you how to use a knife properly and you will only be allowed to use your knives in class."

Scar had been using knives as long as he could remember, but having someone come and teach him more would be a dream come true. "I would love to have someone come and teach me. I promise I won't steal from you." The brothers where happy to hear this. Sirius stood up from the couch. "Come, we will show you around."

They walked through all of the rooms, the house was huge. He was given his own room and would be allowed to eat anything he wanted. The last time he lived in a house he had slept in a small cubed under the stairs and had not been aloud to eat the food. Their was an odd little creature called a house-elf wandering about the house who was named Kreacher. The walls where mostly black or gray.

They sat down to lunch and Scar was shown more food then he could imagine. He was then informed he would be seeing his brothers Nuts and Psycho, as well as Angel, tomorrow. They would be doing some shopping. For what, he didn't know.


	9. Hoods new home

Chapter 9

Hood's new home

Hood had been brought to a tall building that looked as if it would fall over. Their where boys all around the house running, talking, and reading. Their was also a girl who had a couple of friends. He had been told there where five children that lived here, but their where many more people here. Two of them where the men in the room from before, the one with the long white beard in a dress and the other man they met in the elevator the night before.

No one had spoken to him. Hood looked around the house and had been shown his room soon after arriving. He would be sharing with a boy his age named Percy. He had his nose in a book and seemed to think he was better than him.

Hood noticed that there was no fence keeping them in and that they where allowed out whenever they wanted. Just as he was about to leave, Molly had told him it was time for dinner and to come sit down.

He sat and watched as they all ate and talked until eventually the one boy, Percy, looked to his father from across the table. "Father, how long will he be staying?"

They all stopped to hear the answer. Arthur smiled looking at all his children in turn. "This is Hood, he will be staying with us during the summer and going to Hogwarts during the school year."

The young girl, Ginny, looked at Hood "Where are his mom and dad? Don't they want him?"

Hood looked down at his food, he hated being placed in homes. The youngest red headed boy, the one Scar's age, poked him in the side. "Well, where are they?"

Hood glared at him. "I don't have parents. And no, they don't want me. That's why I'm here."

Percy looked horrified. "What? I'm going to have to share my room all summer with him?! I have homework and I need privacy."

Hood was now very mad, but before he could say anything Molly already was. "Percy dear, it's not permanent. We just have to figure something out and then you will go back to having your own room."

This dinner could not go any worse. And on the other side of him was the cop. Hood looked at him. "Thanks for 'saving' me and my siblings. You know, we where happy! This is why I hate cops." Remus was surprised to have the boy mad at him. He was now staying in a home where he would be safe.

Hood stood up, running to his temporary room. He laid in the bed and began to cry silently. He could only hope his siblings where doing better.

* * *

I hope you are all liking the story.

This was the first fanfiction I wrote but I never posted it because I didn't think people would like it but after having a friend read it I decided to post it.

I have had a question on who the children are. I won't tell you who they are but I will tell you, Hood and Angel are characters that I have made up. Nuts Phyco and Scar are all from the book and you will know who they are soon enough. If you have questions just ask me and I will tell you or at least give you a hint.

tell me what you think R&R!

Thanks for reading

Boo


	10. Breakfast

Chapter 10

Breakfast

Scar had been up for hours, not sure what to do with himself. He laid on the floor and waited.

He had been told he would see his siblings today and he was more than excited. He had never slept on his own before. He had also never slept in a bed before. So late last night, after being sent to bed, he grabbed his things and laid down on the floor in front of the fireplace. It was odd being here, not worrying as much about the weather, or work, or cops.

The door to his room opened and in stepped Regulus. He was surprised to see the boy on the floor and wondered if the others had the same problems. Scar stood up and started putting the things on the bed. "Sorry sir. I just couldn't sleep on the bed."

Regulus only smiled. "Don't worry about it. What ever makes you feel at home. We are going over to the Malfoys house for breakfast. Then we will be going shopping."

Scar brightened up. "You mean we will be eating with my brothers and Angel!" He hadn't thought he would get to see them all so soon.

"Yes, we will. So why don't you get ready and we will leave as soon as you are done." Scar ran to his bag and pulled out his clothes. He threw them on and ran down the hall to see Sirius and Regulus both waiting for him.

"Well come on then, let's go." Sirius grabbed his arm and stepped into the fireplace, yelling out, "Malfoy Manor."

Scar stepped out to see Angel siting on a boy's lap, he was holding a book, reading. Angel jumped up, shouting, "Scar!" She ran to him, climbing into his arms.

Draco walked over slowly. He didn't think he would be jealous when he met Scar, but Angel seemed to like him a lot.

Scar held onto his little sister tightly. "Who is this Angel?" He asked referring to the blond boy in front of him.

She smiled brightly. "I name him?" Scar didn't like the idea of this new boy getting a name. The adults stood around listening to the encounter.

Scar smiled a little. "If you really want to, you can, but I don't think he would like to change his name."

Angel looked down at the floor. "But..he my brother." Scar didn't like the sound of that. they where her brothers, not this boy standing in front of him.

They sat and listened to the adults talk of what they would be doing that day. There would be many reporters there trying to get any information they could on the children. Scar knew how to stay away from unwanted eyes, as did all his siblings.

Nuts and Psycho arrived, following their new parents closely. As the siblings were reunited, they were brought into a dinning room.

Draco ate glaring at the twins who where taking turns feeding Angel. He knew he should not be jealous, but it was hard not to be when he felt like this was his little sister, not theirs. Scar, noticing the sudden silence, asked what he had been wondering. "Where is Hood? Is he going to meet us when we go shopping?"

Sirius looked sadly over at the boy. "No, he will not be joining us later. We invited his host family to come, but they said they didn't think it was a good idea for him to be around people like us."

Nuts was now upset. "What do you mean, 'people like us'?"

Bellatrix smiled sadly at her new son, or nephew, it was really hard to tell them apart. "They believe we are dark wizards, but in all honesty, they are just blood traitors."

Scar was now even more confused. "What do you mean, 'dark wizard'? And what's a 'blood traitor'?"

They where trying to think of how to answer this question when Angel giggled. "A 'dark wizard' practices magic that takes negative emotions, like anger, pain, or sadness. A 'blood traitor' is a Pureblood, meaning all 4 of their grandparents where wizards, but they believe that muggles, people without magic, are equal to magical people."

The adults where shocked by such a clear answer and wondered how she knew it. But the boys all nodded their understanding. Nuts was the next to surprise them. "Well, they are wrong. You aren't dark and muggles are bad. Their disgusting creatures only good enough to steel money from. We can't leave Hood with them. They'll try and change him into thinking like them, not that he will ever change willingly."

Psycho nodded in agreement. "Where did they say he was going?"

Lucius answered this question. "The Weasley family."

Draco scoffed in disgust. "They have more kids than they can feed and they took in another."

Scar looked sharply at him. "How many kids do they have?"

Lucius started counting on his fingers. "Bill…Charlie…Percy...that boy Draco's age…their daughter, but they had two more, twins. Something happened to them, no one knows what."

Bellatrix looked sadly at her own twins. "Poor boys are probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

They sat quietly, thinking about the twins that where long gone. Scar began to shake his head in the negative. "We can't leave him there if something happened to their own children and they did nothing. What will they do with a street kid like Hood?" They sat for a moment longer. Narcissa stood up and announced it was time to go.


	11. Shopping

Chapter 12

The other room

Hood, after being in the house a week, was moved to another room that belonged to their son Charle. He had moved far away for work. Hood was glad to have his own room, but it was odd. He had never slept alone before. He had soon realized there was no fence, but their was a magical barrier that prevented him from leaving. None of the children talked to him and whenever he asked about seeing his brothers the answer was the same, "No".

Walking around the house one afternoon, he found a door that looked as if it had not been opened in a very long time. Hood put his hand on the handle and walked in, closing the door behind him. The room had two beds and the walls where covered in news articles and pictures. 'Weasley twins missing' read the headlines. Hood looked closely at the pictures. He knew these boys, they where Nuts and Psycho.

Hood jumped as he heard the door open. In stepped Arthur, he looked to be very mad at Hood. "What do you think you are doing in here?"

Hood backed away, bumping into one of the beds. "Nothing Sir, I was only looking around."

Arthur walked up to Hood and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling him off the bed, he pushed him out the door then dragged him up the stairs to his own room. "Don't you ever go into that room! Stay here and don't leave until I say otherwise." Pushing Hood into the room he left.

Hood laId there. He had been able to grab one of the pictures. He would have to show the twins.

Hood stayed in the room as he was told for the rest of the night. No one came to give him dinner and he fell asleep soon after dark. He spent the next three days in that room, only leaving to go to the bathroom. Molly would send one of the children up to give him food. When he was done, he would put the plate on the floor outside of the door and someone would come take it away.

At the beginning of the forth day, Arthur came. He opened the door, only telling him to come. Hood followed him outside where he was then told how to de-gnome a garden and was sent to work. Hood spent the next three days in the garden working, when he was done he was then told to start cleaning the inside of the house. After a week Hood was doing a lot of the cleaning, Molly did the cooking but Hood cleaned up after ever meal by himself.


	12. the other room

Chapter 11

Shopping

The entire time they were getting ready to go, and even after they got there, the Black brothers kept reminding Scar not to steel. Nuts and Psych on the other hand where being told if they could steel something that was worth over 100$, their new dads would give them 100$ each. Why couldn't Sirius and Regulus be more like that, Scar wondered.

They went from shop to shop buying cloths and things they would need for their room. The school year would be starting soon and it had already been decided that they would all attend Hogwarts. So they also needed to get everything they would need for school. They had most of the things sent straight to their homes, but Nuts and Psycho each carried small little glass balls no one remembered buying. The Lestrange brothers each chuckled as the twins tucked their remember-balls into their pockets.

Entering into a small shop, they where told this is where they would get their wands. They could feel the magic in the room calling out to them, it was intoxicating. A man came out from the back, looking them all up and down. He smiled a creepy smile. "I didn't think I would see any of you boys, but it appears you have all found your way back to the wizarding world." He crouched down in front of Angel. "I am guessing you want your things back, as you are here now. I have held onto them for you. Give me a minute." He stood again, walking away to grab what ever it was.

No one knew what he was talking about, except for Angel who had a big smile on her face. The man came back with a small box. Angel took the box. Putting it on the floor, she began to look through it. There were pictures of her with a handsome boy who looked like Scar, but this boy didn't have any scars and he looked to be older, as did the pictures. Angel smiled and finally seemed to find what she was looking for, it was a wand. She began making sparks fly out of the end of the wand, smiling she hugged Olivander.

He then went to the next child. Looking at the twins, he smiled. "The two of you already count yourselves as Lestrange's, but you where not always. I will tell you your blood is as pure as theirs, but dirty in other such ways. Your old family will one day find you and when they do, come and I will tell you what you must know." The twins where confused. How did this man know who they where when they themselves didn't know where they came from? The man began pulling out wands for the two. And after Nut's 6th and Psycho's 10th try, they found their wands.

Olivander smiled then he stepped up to Scar. "You…I know where you come from as well. And when the world finds out where you have been…it might just start wars. You are the one to decide the fate of this world. Choose a Mother who loved you, but left her husband, or choose a Father that loves you but killed his own wife. Even now he still looks for you." Leaning in closer he whispered in his ear. "When he finds you, he might just kill all who have hurt you, or he might kill you." Smiling, he backed away again. "But it is your own decision that will decide which happens."

Scar didn't like this man, but he had to know. "Do you know my father?"

Olivander nodded his head. "Yes and so do all those around you."

Scar looked around the room before looking back to the wand maker. "Will you tell me his name?"

Olivander began to walk away. "No, I will not tell you. That is not my job. It is only to help you onto the right path." He then, once again, went into the back and pulled out a wand and handed it to Scar. Scar held the wand, making sparks fly out. The wand made him feel whole.

Draco went next, but Olivander said nothing to him. They then paid for the wands and left the store.

Bellatrix sighed. "That man creeps me out. How does he know so much? I bet he puts a spell on our wands so he can hear and see everything."

Angel, who was now on Scars back, giggled. "No Aunt Bella, he is a seer and because he touches all the wands they tell him things about who they will chose." They had never heard this before, but they did not fight with her about it.

The adults left the children, the children were to go to the restaurant where they had booked a table while the adults went to make a quick stop before they joined them. They followed Draco as he lead the way.

Nuts was walking backwards talking to the others until he walked right into someone. He quickly spun around to see a tall boy wearing a red sweater with a lion on the front. There were some other people with him as well, all wearing red. The boy pushed Nuts away from him. "Watch where you're going you idiot."

Nuts was a little shocked by this, no one ever talked to him like that. He quickly hid his emotions and glared. "What did you just call me?"

The boy looked the group over, they where dressed in nice clothes. He could tell they where rich, but he didn't recognize them. except for Draco, meaning they were not important. "Obviously you are as stupid as you look."

Psycho immediately stepped forward. "You can't talk to him that way."

The boy smirked, looked to his friends, and began to laugh. " what You don't know who I am? You must be stupid."

Draco knew that his newly adopted cousins and little sister would not know who this boy is. Draco quickly stepped in front, pushing Psycho behind him. Draco put his nose up in the air smirked and said, "We knew who you are, your father's the Minister, but let's all be honest here. Your dad couldn't make a single decision without my dad there beside him to hold his hand. I see your dad doesn't talk to you very much, or you would know who they are. Let me introduce you to my cousins, the twins here are those Lestrange brothers' sons." He gestured towards Nuts and Psycho. Then pointing towards Scar, "And this here is the new Black's child." The boy tensed, knowing full well that his father, the Minister, did live in the pocket of the Blacks, the Lestranges, and Malfoy family. The boy smiled, nodded his head that it was nice to meet them, and ran away.

Draco continued on walking and giving a glance towards the other boys as they entered into a restaurant. Draco walked up to the waitress, said his name was Malfoy, and she brought them towards their table.

The boys all looked to each other. Draco had save them from getting into a fight, and he didn't even seem smug about it. Nuts and Psycho talking through their connection quickly, decided that they believed Draco to be one of them. He was smart and cunning boy who could obviously get people to bend to his well. He also shared the common interest in Angel and even if he want about fighting a little bit differently than they did. He seem like he could put up a fight, no doubt about that.

Whispering into Scar's ear, the boys quickly decided that they would let Angel name Draco. Angel looked towards her brother, and going over everything she knew about him, finally came up with a name they would name him, Slick. After talking quietly and Draco seeming not notice, or simply didn't comment on it, Angel jumped up into his lap and said, "Your name is Slick."

Draco was surprised. He had been paying attention to what they were saying, but didn't seem to quite understand what they were talking about, hearing his name a couple of times. Then saying different things about him but he didn't think they would give him a name. He guessed this was some type of way of them accepting him as one of their brothers. He was glad. If this was the case, it meant that the three other boys would let him be around Angel. It was being shown right now, considering she was sitting in his lap.

When the waiter came by, Draco helped them each order a drink. He also told them the proper ways to eat to help them look a little more like they belonged and not look so out of place. The three boys now sat properly, their backs straight, chests out and chins held high, proud of who they were.


	13. The platform

Chapter 13

The Platform

Scar lay on the floor of his room in front of the fire. He slept there every night now. It had been two weeks since he started living in the Black house. They had officially changed his name to Peter Scar Black. Now he went by Peter to his guardians and Scar to his friends. He picked the name Peter from 'Peter Pan', his favorite book. He had found it in the library. Being unable to read, he only looked at the pictures, but Slick (Draco) had come one day and read it to him.

Regulus had taken Scar to a healer a week ago where they had started healing some of the scars, but some where too old to be healed. They all seemed to be settling into their family's nicely. They still had not seen Hood, but had heard from talk at the ministry that they where having a hard time with him. Uncle Lucius was trying to get him to be placed with someone else, but that didn't seem to be going anywhere.

There was a knock on the door and Sirius walked in. "Morning Peter. Come on, get up. We are meeting everyone in 30 minutes at the train."

Scar jumped up. "Do I have to go to school? Can't I just stay here? Can't you teach me?" Sirius, Regulus, and Scar had come to get along quite well. They never seemed to mind what he did and they were more like big brothers than guardians. They may have started off badly, but that had quickly changed.

Sirius smiled. "No, you have to go to school. But you will be back for Christmas and we will take you on the weekend sometime. It will be fun at school and you will be with your brothers." Scar smiled at that. He was looking forward to being with his brothers again. Sirius left the room calling over his shoulder, "Get ready and we'll go." Scar moved quickly to get ready.

Scar walked out of the floo and into a big area of a train station. He looked around to try and find his brothers. He spotted them standing over to the left.

Pulling on Reg and Siri, he walked over to his brothers. Aunt Narcissa was calm and composed, but if you knew her you could tell she was upset. Aunt Bella on the other had was openly holding onto her twins and crying about how she would miss them. "What will I do without my boys at home to set off their little explosions? It will be so quiet!" She then burst out crying. Uncle Rodolphus was holding onto her, trying to comfort her as best as possible.

The twin has changed their names as well to Jacob Nuts Lestrange, and Joshua Psycho Lestrange. The names had been picked by Bella herself and the twins seemed to be happy with it. They really had turned into a family, just with two dads and one mom.

Draco was holding Angel and promising to write to her every day and she was promising she would color them all a picture. It was quite the scene to see and many people stopped and looked at the odd dark family.

Scar hugged Slick from behind in order to reach Angel and give her a kiss on the cheek. They stood talking and saying their goodbyes and promising to write. Bella was telling the twins if anything of theirs was confiscated she would march wright over to the school and get it back for them. Scar couldn't be more happy to be with his family and today they would be seeing Hood once again.

A large group of loud red heads walked out from behind a wall. And Hood stood there with them. Scar pointed at him. "Look! Its Hood!" He then ran over to see his big brother and protector.

When Hood saw his brothers he quickly ditched the Red headed family and ran to his brothers. They hugged and talked of what had happened to him they introduced Hood to their family and all seemed well to Scar until Lucius saw a big bruise on Hood's neck. It almost looked as if he had been choked by someone.

Lucius grabbed onto Hoods arm. "Where did that bruise come from?"

Hood was shocked. Why did this man care? He seemed to like his siblings, but would the man take care of him? _"_ I got it… um…" What was he to tell him? And the man was looking angry. Was he mad at him?

Arthur stepped up behind Hood. Now Hood really didn't know what to say. Lucky for him Lucius did. "Arthur, did you do that to this boy?"

Arthur chuckled. "No! He got it playing with the boys. A little rough housing never killed a child."

Lucius was not convinced. Narcissa stepped up and wedged her way between Arthur and Hood. "Come child, let me see." Narcissa moved his shirt out of the way. She could tell the child had been dragged by his shirt and she could guess it was up a flight of stairs. "The only boys in your house big enough or strong enough to pull this boy up a flight of stairs is Bill and Charlie, both of legal age. Legal action will need to be taken, even if it was a game. Tell me Hood, who did this to you?"

Hood was back to square one. What was he to say? But he was interrupted once again, this time by Molly. "Hood, darling." Darling? She never called him that. "Come along child. No need to be around such dark people." She began to pull him away, but caught site of the twins.

Nuts and Psycho watched as Arthur stepped forward. Yes they knew this man, they knew him well. This was their birth father. They had seen him in their dreams. The twins held onto their mother, Bella, tightly.

Rodolphus and Rabastan sensed their children's tenseness and stepped closer to them. Rabastan leaned over to one of the boys. "Do you know this man?" The teen nodded. Rabastan was now furious. This man had hurt Hood and was scaring the twins. He must have hurt them for them to have nightmars about him. He had woken the twins more then once after they had had a bad nightmare. When he would ask them about it they would always describe a man that looked a lot like Arthur. There had been no evidence that the twins had been kidnaped and now it was obvious that the children had run away. When Molly looked at the twins Rabastan knew she recognized them.

Molly stepped forward. "Fred… Gorge is that you?"

The twins held onto their mother even more. Molly took a step closer, but Rodolphus step up. "No, these are my sons Jacob and Joshua Lestrange."

Molly shock her head. "No, those are my sons. You took them from me didn't you!"

Many people stopped to look at the family now, but Bella didn't care. "These are my boys! You take one step closer and I will-"

"LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!" A man shouted before she could finish.

Bella turned her back to the women, smiling. "Come boys. Lets get you on the train!"

Leaving the Weasley family, behind they guided their children onto the train. "Hood, we put clothes in the twins bags for you. If there is anything else you need, tell one of us and we will get it for you. We are sure the Weasley family didn't get you all you needed." Hood was amazed. They didn't even know him and they bought him new clothes.

"Thank you." And with that, the adults left and the teens settled in for their train ride to school.


	14. the train

The Train ride went quickly. Hood told them all about how his stay at the Wesley's went and they told him all about what happened to them. Hood showed the twins the picture he found of them as children and it was true, they where the missing Weasley twins. Draco explained that their family had more power than the Weasley's did and that their mom, dad, and Papa would never let them go willingly.

A woman came and you could buy treats off her trolley. They all bought some but stole much more. In the end, they had more than they could ever eat. That was the first time Draco had ever stolen something, but it wouldn't be his last.

There was a knock on the door before it slid open and there stood a girl with bushy brown hair. She was skinny and small. She looked around the compartment and her eyes landed on Hood. She steps in without a word, closing the door behind her. She sat beside Hood and put her head on his shoulder. Draco looked at the girl, confused as to who she was and what she was doing, but no one else seemed to even notice her entrance.

The girl put a small sad smile on her lips. "You didn't come back."

Hood put his arm around her. "No, we didn't. They found us. I'm sorry we left you, Kitty." Scar pulled out one of the candies he had in his pocket, handing it to the girl. Kitty grabbed the candy and had it in her mouth before you could blink.

Hood frowned. "When was the last time you ate?"

Kitty thought for a moment. "I'm not sure." Hood started whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Draco was even more confused now. "Who is this?"

Scar smiled sadly. "She was my neighbor when I was little. She would take care of me, bring me food and stuff. If it weren't for her, I would have died before my fifth birthday. When I ran away, I still kept in contact with her, leaving things for her in our hid out in the woods. And every now and then I would see her. But when she was about seven, she started having really weird things happen around her. Her dad called her a 'freak' and that's when she became one of us. Now we are the ones to bring her food and take care of her. As you can see her and Hood have a special connection now." Draco nodded his understanding, he was beginning to realize even though these boys didn't have a home or parents, they where a family and he was glad to be apart of it.


	15. The Sorting

Chapter 15

The Sorting

The train stopped and the boys all got off with Kitty following behind them. A huge man was calling out, "Fist years, this way!"

The group walked towards the man. Draco whispered to them, "I hear he's a half-giant."

Scar laughed. "Look at the size of him. Was there ever any doubt?" They all laughed at that.

They followed the man down to a lake with boats. The giant man climbed into one. "4 to a boat." He called out as the six children climbed into one of the boats. They were not splitting up. They would rather fall in.

They watched as they moved across the water, none of them saying anything. "Mind your head." The big man called out as they passed under a bridge leading to a small dock. The boats arrived pulled up to the edge of the dock to let the children out. They were now standing outside of a large castle. Scar had never seen anything like this before.

The giant walked the group of first years up a path to a large door at the side of the castle. He banged on the door, hard. It opens and there stood a tall woman. She looked old but strict, not the type of women you would want to cross. "Professor McGonagall, here they are."

She looked to the man and thanked him. "follow me." She spoke as she turned, going back into the castle and up a set of stairs. The children all followed her.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back to face the children. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Through these doors are the rest of your schoolmate, but before you may be seated you are to be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you." Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the children standing there and slipped through the door behind her.

Psycho leaned over to Nuts. "It will be fun to drive her crazy." The boys all laughed at the idea and the thought of the things they could do here in this huge castle.

Nuts, still giggling, asked, "How long do you think it will take us to make her go mad?"

Draco turned to them. "I say 3 months."

Hood smiled. "No, 2."

Scar couldn't resist adding his wager. "I say one month."

The twins looked to one another. "Draco, you think so little of us. We say a week."

Kitty giggled. "I say by tomorrow night one of the teachers will have had a breakdown." The other students all looked to them. Some horrified by what they were saying, others were amused.

Ron was mad. His face had started to go red and now it was as red as his hair. He stepped in front of Hood. "Mum will be mad if you are making bets and being around such street rats."

Hood looked Ron up and down. "I'm the one that made them street rats. And if you look at their clothes, you can see who is wearing the better ones. It's you who looks like the street rat to me."

Ron looked at what Hood was wearing, they where new robes made with the nicest material he had seen. "Where did you get those new clothes? You stole them didn't you!"

Before Hood could respond, Professor McGonagall came out of the door. "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The large double doors opened and the young teens followed in after her. They stopped at the front of the room. Professor McGonagall walked over and grabbed a stool with an old hat on it. She put it in front of the children. The hat looked as if it was ripping, and then it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat stopped and they all clapped, they had never seen a hat that talked before. Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." The Teens stopped paying attention then, who cared where everyone else went, as long as they stayed together. It didn't take long for them to get to the B's "Black, Peter." Scar walked up to the stool and sat down.

The hat went over Scar's eyes and he could hear a voice inside his head. "Well hello, Mister Black. My you are an interesting one… Now, let me see… hmm… you have changed your name many a time. Even your mother gave you a different name than the one you were born with. I wonder if it ever will stop. You are rather brave, have a thirst for knowledge, would never betray a friend… but you are much more cunning than many others I have seen. Much like your first father you are. My, my… where to put you?"

Scar decided to try talking to the hat. "Well, if you can see all my memories, you know I have never lived in a real home. I don't think I will belong with any of them. I am always different in some way."

The hat chuckled. "Yes, you are right… wait let me see here! Yes! I know where to put you!"The hat then opened his mouth and yelled to the hall, "MOONLIGHTER!"

909090

I hope you all liked the chapter tell me what you think is going to happen. Will the boys be separated? what duse this new house means. tell me what you think what you like what you don't what you think is going to happen.

there was a comment left by a guest guessing who the twins and scar are and yes you are right, The twins are the Wesley twins and scar is Harry Potter. but he is nothing like the books.

Kirsty21 thank you for your comments it makes me happy to see your comment so often

lucky333123 - I promise Hood is not going back to the Wesley as you will find out more about him in the next chapter and once everyone knows who he is there will be no need for him to be with a foster family.

I really hope you guys are liking this I love getting the comments they make me super happy. If you have questions or something you would like to see happen just leave a comment and I will do my best to provide.

so you all know I have a new chapter for New Family coming up soon it's just getting spellchecked for me.

the next chapter for this book should be up some time tomorrow.


	16. A new house

Chapter 16

A new house

Silence filled the Great Hall. Everyone stared at the hat, it had never said that before. Scar sat frozen on the stroll, not knowing what to do next. He turned in his seat as someone cleared his throat behind him. It was the old man from before, still wearing a dress, but now with a tall pointy hat. "I beg your pardon." Scar frowned, wondering why he was asking him that. But then remembered the talking hat on top of his head.

"You heard me, Moonlighter." The hat spoke firmly to everyone in the room. "No place suits him better. And now that I think about it, many others I have sorted fit better into this house as well."

A wave of whispering and flat out shouting engulfed the entire room. Being silenced by a booming "SILENCE!" All eyes turned to the Headmaster. Dumbledore let out a long breath. "Now, sorting hat, do you mean to resort all of the students?"

"Of course not. Do you think me insane?" The hat scoffed at the old man while Scar tried to stifle a laugh, covering it with a cough. "Five there were, but only four remembered. But someone here remembers the fifth." Everyone looked around the room, wondering who the hat was talking about. "Proud Gryffindor with his sword of Bravery. Wise Ravenclaw with her crown of Knowledge. Cunning Slytherin with his gem of Purity. Honest Hufflepuff with her goblet of Unity. Silent Moonlight with his book of Secrets. The five pillars of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Chatter renewed itself as the hat finished speaking. Many of them pointing towards the crest hanging behind the staff table. The usual four sections had moved and made room for a fifth wedge on the bottom with a raccoon crawling it's way into the purple field.

Scar blinked as the hat was removed from his head and the light hit his eyes. "You may take your seat mister Black."

Scar nodded to Professor McGonagall as he got up from the stool. He stopped at the edge of the raised stage and turned back towards the woman. "Where do I sit?"

Professor McGonagall looked around the hall, there were still only four tables. They couldn't really move things around, students were filling the tables. "Just gather there for now." She instructed the boy as she continued down her list. "Bones, Susan." Scar stood to the side of the stage as his fellow first years were sorted.

Susan Bones, Hufflepuff.

Hanna Abbot, Hufflepuff.

Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw.

Lavender Brown, Gryffindor.

Trevor Boot, Ravenclaw.

Michael Corner, Hufflepuff.

Stephen Cornfoot, Ravenclaw.

Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin.

Tracey Davis, Slytherin.

Kevin Entwhistle, Ravenclaw.

Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff.

Hanthony Goldstein, Hufflepuff.

Gregory Goyle, Slytherin.

Hermione Granger, Moonlighter.

Penny Green, Moonlighter.

Queenie Greengrass, Slytherin.

Merrietta Hull, Moonlighter.

Gram Hunt, Moonlighter.

Megan Jones, Hufflepuff.

Cassius King, Moonlighter.

Neville Longbottom, Moonlighter

Kathrina MacDougal, Ravenclaw.

Draco Malfoy, Moonlighter.

Roger Malone, Ravenclaw.

Theodore Nott, Moonlighter.

Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin.

Madhari Patel, Ravenclaw.

Mati Patel, Gryffindor.

Romilda Robinson, Moonlighter

Gary Thomas, Gryffindor.

Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw.

Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor.

Blaise Zabini, Moonlighter.

By the time all of the first years were sorted, eleven students stood off to the side of the stage. Professor McGonagal turned to the last three boys still standing in front of her. "Now to sort you into your houses of your proper year. Lestrange, Jacob."

Nuts got up onto the platform in one leap. He sat on the chair and waited as the hat was placed on his head. "Hmm…A Weasley? No, you are no longer one of them. You were never really one of them." Nuts smiled as the hat spoke mostly to himself, but it was nice to know he didn't put him with those people. "3rd year Moonlighter!"

As the hat called out the house, Psycho was already making his way towards the stool. He took the seat his twin had been in and waited as McGonagal placed the hat on his head. "Same as his brother!" The hat spoke unenthusiastically, knowing him to be the second half of the other brother and not daring to separate them.

McGonagal looked to the last boy to be sorted that evening. "Hood." There was no last name listed, just the name they had been given by the Ministry.

Hood sat on the stool, praying he would be in the same house as his siblings. The hat hummed as it was placed on his head. "Records must be kept and maintained." Hood frowned as the hat spoke to him. "Your name is needed, and both desired it seems. Yes, you adore the name given to you by those you love, but another name you have." Hood tensed, wondering what other name he could possibly have. "Tiberius Hood Marvello Snape."

The world became quite to Hood, thinking over his name. He had a name, did he have a family as well? He was pulled out of his thoughts as the hat called out '5th year Moonlighter' and he was sorted.

Silence filled the hall once more as they waited to see what would happen to the new house. "Now that the young ones are sorted," All attention was pulled back to the sorting hat who was back on his stool. "Time to move others to their proper house. Ursula Tucker." As one, the entire room turned to look at the second year Slytherin student. "Take your place amongst those who stand out as you do."

And so the hat continued, taking students from each house and placing them into their new house.

Ethel Everett, a 2nd year from Slytherin.

Domingo Gutierrez, a 2nd year from Ravenclaw.

John Snow, a 2nd year from Gryffindor.

Demelga Lewis, a 2nd year from Gryffindor.

Cedric Digory, a 3rd year from Hufflepuff.

Gerald Norton, a 3rd year from Hufflepuff.

Newt Skimander, a 5th year from Hufflepuff

Angelina Jolie, a 3rd year from Gryffindor.

Clara Crockford, a 4th year from Slytherin.

Carl and Cassandra Crockford, 4th year Ravenclaw students.

Aba Brown, a 4th year from Ravenclaw.

Virgil Nordstroem, a 4th year from Hufflepuff.

Leroy Jones, a 5th year from Hufflepuff.

Tabitha Wright, a 5th year from Hufflepuff.

Penelope Owen, a 5th year from Slytherin.

Oliver Wood, a 5th year from Gryffindor.

Marcus Flint, a 6th year from Slytherin.

Millicent Grimm, a 6th year from Slytherin.

Henry Swan, a 6th year from Hufflepuff.

James Young, a 6th year from Gryffindor.

Lula Adams, a 6th year from Ravenclaw.

Arthur Philip, a 7th year from Ravenclaw.

Murray Campbell, a 7th year from Gryffindor.

Ernest Everett, a 7th year from Slytherin.

Levi Schlachter, a 7th year from Hufflepuff.

Now there was a group of 42 students standing by the side of the platform, not having anywhere else to go now that they had their new house. All eyes were focused on the hat, wondering if he had more to say.

Seeing that the hat had finished, Dumbledore stood from his seat. "Now that the sorting has finished, let the feast begin." With a wave of his hand, food covered the tables.

McGonagal looked from the unseated students to Dumbledore. "What of them?" She asked, looking to see if the hall had changed in anyway.

Dumbledore had noticed something he had never before. "There is room on the end of each table. They may sit there for tonight. Tomorrow we will find someplace for them to sit if the school does not." He sat at his seat and began to eat, being done with the changes to tradition.

McGonagal sighed as she turned to the students. "You heard the Headmaster, go and sit at the ends. Tomorrow we will have someplace for you to sit as a house." The students all nodded. The older ones led the students down the hall towards the empty seats.

Those who had been in other houses sat at those tables, but no one spoke to them. The first years sat in groups, not knowing anyone else. And so, diner continued. Each house spoke amongst themselves, ignoring those who were part of the new house.


	17. where to sleep

Chapter 17

Where to sleep

The Moonlighter house found themselves to be quite lonely throughout the dinner with no one willing to talk to them. Oliver Wood found quite a few Gryffindors glaring at him. One of his best friends even told him he was a traitor to their house.

Looking down the table, he could see none of the other Moonlighters where doing much better. Then something caught his eye, Demelga Lewis, a second-year Gryffindor-now Moonlighter-looked to almost be in tears. Oliver watched a little longer and could now see that the people around her were saying something to her. And the more they said, the more upset she seemed. Oliver looked around the rest of the hall and could see that all the Moonlighters where being treated this way.

Oliver stood up, leaving his plate behind and walked over to where the second years where sitting. Oliver put his hand on Demelga's shoulder. "Come, we're not staying here." A couple seats over were John Snow, he didn't look to be doing much better. "Come on John, Demelga, let's go." The two second-year students looked at him, then at each other. Both stood up to follow him.

Oliver didn't know where to go, but then an idea came to mind. "Grab some of the trays of food, both of you." He ordered them. They both did as they were told. Oliver also garbed some plates, cutlery, and more food. He then led the two first years over to where they had been sorted and sat down on the ground. He set up the food, placing it on the floor. The two second years soon joined him and sat on the ground with him. By the end of the meal, the whole Moonlighter house was sitting on the floor in front of the head table, eating.

At the end of the meal, Dombuldoor went over all the school rules before sending the children off to bed. The Moonlighter house he told to wait as they discussed where they would stay. Once the teachers had talked, most looking unhappy, but Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. "It has been decided that you will all be split up and will be staying with your old houses. All the first years will be split up as well to go to one of the other houses." Dumbledore told them, looking proud of himself. He was going to get rid of this house once more and it would become forgotten.

Oliver stood in front of the group. "I don't think so, Professor. I'll sooner set all of them up in tents on the Quiditch pitch. You can not split us up. There must be a place for us to sleep. And if I have to look all over this castle to find it, I will."

Dumbledore tried to smile but it looked very forced. "You are not a professor, Mister Wood. You get no say in the matter and if you keep talking back to me, there will be cons-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"Found you! Hehehehehe! I know where you sleep. Come!" It was the Poltergeist, Peeves. He was jumping up and down, looking quite happy.

Oliver looked at Dumbledore then back at Peeves. "Come on guys, let's go." He told the others before leading the way out of the great hall, following Peeves down into the basement. The professors followed after the student, none of them looked happy.

After walking for some time, they came to a dead end. Peeves went through the wall and was gone for a moment, then popped his head back through the wall, looking at the students. "Well? You coming or not?" He asked, looking to Oliver.

"We can't walk through walls like you can." But just as he was saying it, Oliver put his hand on the wall and then, like magic, it all changed. At the top of the wall, in graffiti letters it, said Moonlight. The name was written in purple with a touch of orange splashed around, it looked fun and inviting.

Where Oliver's hand was, a picture appeared, it looked like him. A boy, named Gerald Norton, stood beside him and put his hand on the wall as well, the same thing happened. All the children in the front started putting their hands on the wall until all of them had touched the wall. The wall was now covered with their faces, it looked like muggle street art.

But as more people put their hand on the wall, the people on the wall moved. Oliver was standing in the front with Marcus flint standing to his left, and Peter Black standing to his right. The first years were all standing close to one another with the Crockford triplets standing around them, looking as if they were protecting them. That group was in the middle right behind Oliver. Cedric also stood with a group behind him but he was not as close to the front as Oliver. This was the same for James Young and the new boy, Tobias Snape.

Then the wall started to move. They didn't talk but it looked like they talked to one another, moving around and working as a team. After a moment of this, they all went still again everyone on their own place.

Oliver walked up to the wall once again this time he walked right through it. Once on the inside, he found their very own common room. Just ahead of him was a sort of gathering area, mismatched sofas, couches, and chairs were scattered about. Behind that stood a large fireplace, two spiral staircases flanking it. A balcony rested on top of the fireplace, making it a perfect lookout.

Looking up, he could see many more platforms above him, the ceiling must be as tall as the Great Hall. Connecting to all of the platforms were various bridges, rope bridges, wooden ones, even just lines of ropes with pulleys on them, zip line perhaps? There were also swinging ropes and poles allowing for multiple points of access to each platform. He could hardly believe that this was now his home, but it felt like home.

The room began to fill up and with the members in the house. They all found a seat on the ground floor and waited for everyone to come through. After a little bit of no one else coming through, Oliver started getting impatient. He assumed the Professors would want to come in but it didn't seem like they were going to. Oliver got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the wall. He walked over to the other side so that he was standing in front of the four Heads of House and the Headmaster. "Well, are you coming through or not?" He asked them impatiently.

"Mr. Wood, we have been trying to get through, but it does not seem to want to let us in." Said Professor Flitwick.

"Well, that sucks. I'm sorry you can't come through, but I have a house full of tired people and not sure where they are going to be sleeping. Goodnight professors, I'm sure we can figure this all out in the morning." Oliver told them before he walked back through the wall, not looking back.

The house was all sitting quietly, waiting for Oliver to take the lead, it was like a part of all of them just knew he was to be their leader. "Well,…we should probably figure out where we are all sleeping and then work more things out in the morning. Let's just focus on where we are all sleeping for tonight."Oliver told them.

"How will we know where to sleep?" Asked Cassius, one of the first years.

Arthur Philip, a 7th year formerly from Ravenclaw said, "In all the other houses there is a trunk at the bottom of your bed, it always has your name on it. You know, the one you brought with you? Just find your trunk, then you found your bed."

The others all agreed with this, so as a group they all got up and began to look for their own trunk. You could often hear two things being said, "Hey… I found your trunk!" or "Who put graffiti on my trunk?" It soon became obvious that all of the trunks had something written on them. There also seemed to be no order to where they slept. Boys and girls slept in the same room and there was also a mix of years put together.

Once everyone found their beds, they all went back into the main part of the room. Oliver was looking up at the wall, the wall they had walked through, it was covered in words. It read:

Peeves' Playhouse

Higher Ranks:

Founder – Above all rules, can make decisions, but still follows the lead of the Alpha

Elder – The graduated students, as well as Head of House, help deal with more challenging problems

Alpha- The leader of the house. He is the main one in control and sets the rules of the house. Alpha is not required to hunt with the pack. They demand and deserve respect and are in the position to exile, or banish those who do not show it.

Beta – The second in command and enforces the rules when the alpha is not present

Sentinels – The future Alpha and Beta in the house. The Alpha and Beta trains the Sentinels for when they graduate. Don't usually have authority over the house, unless the alpha and beta have publicly give it to them. Messing with a Sentinel is like messing with the Alpha and Beta themselves.

Lower Ranks:

The lower ranked students of the house respect the higher ranked students and will ultimately submit themselves to the Alpha and Beta.

Lead Warrior – Takes orders directly from the Alpha, and sometimes from the Beta. They are leader of the Warriors in the pack.

Warrior – Under the direction of the Lead Warrior, they guard and protect the house, keeping watch at night. They will roam the school to ensure it's safe.

Lead Hunter – Takes orders directly from the Alpha, and sometimes form the Beta. The Lead Hunter is the one who leads the Hunters to plan and execute the perfect thefts.

Hunters – The Hunters are the scavengers (thieves) of the pack

Lead Scout – Takes orders directly from the Alpha, and sometimes form the Beta. The lead Scout is the leader of the Scouts.

Scouts – They help the Warriors and spy on the other houses.

Pup Watchers – These are the Pup sitters of the house. They will keep watch over the Pups. The Pup Watchers check all homework and see that all in the pack is eating properly, this includes the Alpha, Beta and Sentinel.

Pups – All first years are Pups of the house. Some second yeas can still be Pups if the Alpha says so. Pups are walked to all classes by one of the Pup Watchers or a Warrior. Pups are never left alone.

Subordinates – These are non-ranked members of the pack. They will still participate in fighting and hunting though.

Omegas – The Omegas are the lowest of the low in the pack, lower than the subordinates. Only placed in this rank if they have done something to disrespect the Alpha. Sometimes a new member may be placed in this rank if the Alpha does not trust them.

After reading over what was written on the wall, Oliver told all of the others to also read it over. Eventually everyone was done reading through it. "Wow. Its like we are a werewolf pack." Said one of the girls.

"This is what we use on the streets. It's how we know who has what responsibility's. We don't use these names and it not as formal, but it's the same idea." The twins said as one.

"How do we know who has what rank?" asked Ernest Everett, a 7th year. "Because I think it should go by year."

Many of the students looked around, not certain how they would be able to tell who was what. Then one of the first years looked over to their little hole that was their room. Just above the hole said, "Pup's cave," Penny Green read it aloud. They all looked to her. "Look, right above where all the first years sleep it says Pups cave. And look over there, it says 'Alphas cave'. That must be how we can tell the ranks. Each of our beds are in a different cave. That's how we are split up to sleep, based on rank." Penny Green told them, quite proud of herself for figuring it out.

Oliver looked around and could see the first year was right. Oliver then realised his bed was in the 'Alpha cave', this was going to be interesting. "Ok, I want each of you to figure out what your rank is. Then come and write it down on a piece of paper for me, so I know who is what." He told the house. Most everyone got up to go see what their rank was. Oliver left to get a piece of paper. He then put it on one of the tables and hoped things would go well. After each person put down their rank Oliver sent them off to bed.

Soon it was only him and Marcus Flit standing there. "So, you're the Alpha." Said Flint, a smile on his face.

"Yep and you're my Beta." Oliver also had a smile on his face, understanding the irony of their situation.

"I have a feeling this year, with the two of us, we could make the best quidditch team this school has ever seen!" Flint said, the two boys laughed. The rest of the school didn't stand a chance against them if they worked together.

"Come on Flint, let's go look at this list." Oliver told him, leading him off to a part of his room that had a large desk.

Oliver and Flint looked over everything. They had 41 people in their house in total; 1 founder, , 10 pups, 5 scouts, 15 warriors, 3 leaders-scout, warrior, and hunter-,3 pup watchers, 2 sentinels, and lastly them, the Alpha and Beta. This was going to be a fun year. They knew they needed to have a head of house and according to the wall their head of house would be called an elder. The sorting hat didn't say who it was so they supposed that the high ranked students would need to make a decision, but they would leave that for the morning.


End file.
